Neko Yasha:a new beginning, series 1
by Neko-chan7
Summary: Sango meets a strange young boy in a Inn. This boy has many secrets and is a childhood friend of Inu-Yasha. Major character deaths. angst. Jaken and Kikyo bashing. Alternate Universe. ITs a M/S and SE/MC fic. Note:Updated me so happy
1. Neko the mysterious Young Hanyou

Sango sighed as she finally reached a town. " At last a place to stop and rest." She said to herself as she headed to the Inn. She reached the Inn just in time before the downpour accured.  
  
Near the same town:  
  
A cloaked figure stood silently in the pouring rain, as if waiting for something.  
  
" So Hanyou you came to us. Well thank you for saving us the job of finding you. Now me and my mate will kill you." The male centipede told the cloaked figure. The figure regarded them for a minute . Then the Centipedes attacked, the hanyou dodged then withdrew the blade from its back. Then the figure made a swipe with the fang in its hand, and the demons were sliced in half. The figure kept on walking to the town.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Tea please" Sango asked the waitress at the bar. The storm was raging outside and she was at the bar at the inn. In a few minutes her tea arrived. She sipped it slowly, welcoming the warmth it brung. Suddenly sensed a demon aura coming closer. Her body stiffened, It was right outside, the door swung open revealing a short cloaked figure. Sango didn't move one bit. She did look like an average town girl. Maybe she could Catch this demon off guard. The cloaked figure sat down next to Sango and took of its hood.  
  
Revealing long red bangs with streaks of silver in them, Amethyst cat-like eyes, and ears that looked like a dogs. Sango immeaditly thought that the person was male and a Hanyou. His hair was tied back into one braid.  
  
" May I help you Lad?" the waitress asked.  
  
" Yes, a cup of green tea please." He asked politly. His vioce was kind,gentle, not that deep, but had a little toughness in it.  
  
" What do you want here Hanyou?" Sango asked when the waitress left. He didn't answer, he meerly looked at Sango and then appeared to be thinking.  
  
Sango glared.  
  
" Here you go lad, whould you like a room for the night?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Hai" He replied solomly.  
  
"As an answer to your question Taji-ya, rest, food, that's all really." He spoke softly to Sango.  
  
"I still don't trust you hanyou. How is it that you know I am a Taji-ya?"  
  
"I gave you no reason to trust me. I can tell by the way you hold yourself,by the fact that there is a gaint boomerang at your feet, and by the way you speek."  
  
" What is your name Hanyou?"  
  
" I am called Neko, and now may I ask what your name is?"  
  
" My name is Sango. You're a strange one Neko."  
  
Neko looked at her. Showing the purple scars on his right cheek. "How whould you know?"  
  
"Your right I wouldn't, now any other reasons for travel so far in the moutains?"  
  
"Many but I barely know you so I whould not share them with you."  
  
"We have two rooms, one for you taji-ya, other for you lad." The waitress said and handed them the keys to their rooms.  
  
" Good night Sango and thank you for that wonderful conversation." Neko said as he walked off to his room for the night.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Yaay first chapter done, I'm making changes in the story, because, I looked at some old drawings o mine( Mind you they stink like hell) and Neko's hair is red and silver, and her eyes have some red in them so I have to make changes. Gomen.  
  
All Inu Yasha characters,places,ect, belong to Rumiko Takahashi, don't sue me I'm really  
  
Poor.  
  
Ask me if you want to use Neko( why)  
  
Review please, flames will be feed to my starving dog  
  
By the way I'm am changing the chapters abit, cause my computer is being kind. And I changed Neko's name for a reason, you'll find out much later in the story, why the title of the story is Neko Yasha. I'm going to try to make chapters longer. 


	2. Onigumo's Little sister

Warning Major Character Deaths mentioned.  
  
  
  
Sango slowly walked to the Inn's common room. It was rare that she got a good night sleep. She sat down at a table. A waitress came up and asked her if she wanted something to eat. She merely ordered a bowl of oatmeal. The door opened, revealing a very groggy with sleep Neko. Sango stared at the Hanyou that sat down across from her.  
  
" What's wrong with you?" the hanyou snapped.  
  
" Nothing." Sango said she wanted to ask the mysterious being or in the case right now the sleepy being a few questions. But something told her she had better wait until Neko was a bit more awake. She took a good look at the young boy. Now that Sango took a better look she wasn't entirely sure Neko was a boy. But until she knew otherwise she whould think of him as a boy. His hair was messed up. He had abandoned the black cloak from the night before. She also noticed that his bright amethyst eyes had flecks of red in them. There were multiple scars on his face and neck, the most obvious were the purple streaks on his right cheek. The waitress came back with Sango's oatmeal and asked Neko if he wanted anything. He nodded and asked for some green tea.  
  
" If I ask you some questions will you answer?" Sango asked testing the Half demon.  
  
"It depends on the question, though I am still wondering why I should even answer at all, but I will try for it may be possible that you can help me out as well." Neko replied calmly and still a bit tired.  
  
" Who are you really, you have told me your name and that is all, And it is quite obvious you are a Hanyou.?" Neko looked at Sango carefully as if decided if He should answer.  
  
" I see no harm in telling you, if you will tell me the same." Neko said.  
  
" That I will, you are no fool Neko,"  
  
"My real name is Kyra actuly. I am half dog demon, and half human. I am also a girl."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
" I disguise myself as a boy to avoid a certain hanyou that whould like me dead that know's I am a girl." She replied perfectly calm as if this was as normal as can be.Then her tea came which she thanked the waitress for.  
  
" Why are you traveling so far this way, and who is the hanyou you spoke of?" Sango asked after she got her voice back.  
  
" I'm looking for an old friend of mine, and the demon I spoke of is Sakura."  
  
" Sakura, I have not heard of her, and who is this old friend of yours?"  
  
" A half dog demon that goes by the name of Inu-Yasha." After Kyra said this Sango pailed considerably.  
  
" You are an old friend of Inu-Yasha." Sango repeated.  
  
" Yes, do you know him?"  
  
" Hai, I knew him."  
  
" Knew?" Kyra repeated, not having a good feeling about the way the conversation was heading. She was now wide awake, cranky but never the less awake.  
  
" Yes, he is dead, he was killed 2 days ago." Sango replied sadly. She looked into Kyra's eyes. Eye's that spoke of what was going on inside the girls heart. They showed deep grief.  
  
" You said you knew Inu-Yasha well, can you explain how well?"  
  
" Yes. We meet when he was 13 and I was 12. we had been best friends since we met. He was a year older then me. I have been searching for him for 1 year."  
  
" Did you know of Naraku and Kikyo?" Sango could tell she did by the hatred in her eyes when she spoke Naraku's name."  
  
" That fucking Bastred."  
  
" I'll take it you do by that comment."  
  
" oh I know that god damn monkey from hell all right. Tell me did he manage to corrupting the jewel."  
  
"No, but almost, Naraku is dead and the jewel has been destroyed. Inu-Yasha killed Naraku with his last breath. Can you tell me how you know of Naraku's plan."  
  
" Yes, I was hunting for food one day, when I heard screaming from inside a cave. Then I heard a low voice say that he whould corrupt the jewel and Make Kikyo and Inu-Yasha hate each other for all eternity. Then I ran to tell Inu-Yasha. But some how Naraku must of known I had heard, because he caught up to me and hit me on the back of me had with some sort of short blade. Later when I woke up I couldn't remember anything."  
  
" I see. How did you get your memory back?"  
  
" I went searching for years then I finally found a spell that whould bring back some of my memories. That was a Year a ago. I heard rumors that Inu- Yasha was in this area, so I headed here to see If I could find him. On my Way I ran into a hanyou very similar to Naraku and is his little sister as well. But I will not tell you that if you do not wish to hear of it."  
  
Sango looked at Kyra, and smiled.  
  
" Yes I whould most defiantly like to here of this Sakura, is that the right name of this hanyou."  
  
" She is Naraku and her hatred, and need for revenge. She was Onigumo's little sister. Somehow I do not know how she heard of his death as Naraku but not of his deeds. She became consumed by Hatred and revenge, Naraku's soul sensing this possessed her. And thus she became a half demon, and she want's to kill anyone who was even remotely connected to Inu-Yasha."  
  
" That brings trouble to you and me alike now doesn't it."  
  
" I am slightly safer then you, as I can disguise myself as a boy. I am safer that seeing that Sakura knows thru Naraku that Inu-Yasha had a best friend that was a hanyou and was female."  
  
" So that is your reason for disguise."  
  
" Indeed now as much as it pains you can you please tell me what that damn monkey did to my friend.?  
  
" Yes, I think you most defiantly deserve to know that but first let me tell you how Me and servral other people met Inu-Yasha ."  
  
" As you wish Sango"  
  
So Sango spent several Hours telling Kyra about Inu-Yasha's adventures so she could understand what had happended.  
  
"We thought That Inu-Yasha had killed Naraku with the Tesusaiga. But we were wrong. Naraku killed Kagome with the blade wich probably at had claimed your memories.Kagome was then died. Inu-Yasha went insane at the loss of Kagome. He charged blindly at Naraku, they fought with great speed. When they finally stopped. Inu-Yasha was barely breathing. With the last of his breath, Inu-Yasha drove the fang into the Naraku's heart and the Shikon jewel. Then Me, Miroku and Shippo left without saying word, well They might of, but I ran off filled with grief. Then there was a huge explosion. When I returned to that spot, everyone was gone. I assume they are died." Sango finished her story.  
  
" Thank you Sango." Kyra said softly then got up and went back to her room, Sango sat there silently for a few minutes and then did the same.  
  
Later on that evening:  
  
Kyra sat down on her mat.  
  
" Inu-chan is gone, now what do I, every one in my life is gone now except that idiot Celes." She said out loud letting tears stream down her face. She got up and changed into a royal blue kimono with embordered gold desighns. She sliped a necklace with a blue stone on it around her neck. Suddenly a loud scream came from the Inn's common room. Neko grabbed her sword quikly, Her sword was a normal one. Its hilt was blue with a red crystal In the middle.It scabbard was b;ue as well. She quickly straped it to her back and ran downstairs, just in time to see the waitress had served her and Sango earlier fall died to the ground.  
  
^*^*^*^^^^^^^^^^^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kyra: yeah I replaced chapter 2 me so happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyway Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, so don't sue me cause I'm really poor  
  
__________________________________________________________________________-  
  
Pleeeaaaassseee Review  
  
Flames will be given to my poor starving dog  
  
Bya, Meow  
  
And don't put Kaira in another story without asking me okay, I wanna know what happens to her okay.  
  
I f you do take her without asking I'm gonna send SesshouMaru-sama to kill you  
  
Bya and Nyao again 


	3. A new ally

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^* *^*^*^*^*^  
  
" What in the seven hells?" Kaira muttered as she made it to the common room. Her dog Luna was now there and growling.  
  
"Luna go get Sango and tell her to clear everyone out of the town." The dog nodded.  
  
" Sakura show yourself now." Kyra told the dark corner with disgust.  
  
" Oh you found me. Meany." A 10-year-old girls voice came from the corner. Kaira gave the corner a hard, cold glare.  
  
The girl stepped forward. She had Shoulder length pale pink hair and light blue eyes.  
  
" I sure hope your not going to fight me." Sakura said trying to act as innocent as possible. However it didn't work. 1. Because Kyra knew better then to believe in Sakura's innocent act 2. Kyra never fell for people acting innocent.  
  
Neko withdrew the sword on her back and charged at Sakura. Sakura's eyes turned Naraku red. She dodged Kyra's attack. Kyra's glare became harder. She shot a fire spell at Sakura (Naraku). Which the girl took a full blast of. She glared and then disappeared.  
  
Suddenly out of thin air Sakura's voice could be heard.  
  
"You may heave gotten the better of me this time, but I'll blow up the entire town." She said and left and the air was quite again.  
  
" Shit." Kyra cursed and took off to find her dog and Sango. She found them shortly after.  
  
" Kyra I had everyone get out of the town, I said there was a youkai attacking." Sango informed her.  
  
" Good now we have to leave immediately as well." Kyra muttered distracted. She grabbed Sango by her hand and they took off for a forest. Kyra pulled Sango down to the ground with her. Luna was cowering next to her mistress.  
  
" What was that?" Sango asked the hanyou.  
  
" That my friend was just one of Sakura's many annoying as hell powers." Kaira muttered brushing ash and such of her clothes.  
  
" How is it that your dog can talk?" Sango asked out of the blue concentrating on finding one thing out at a time.  
  
" Good question, wish I could tell you. She normally never shuts up."  
  
" What powers does Sakura have?"  
  
" I can tell you of what I know Sango. She has all of Naraku's powers except that of separating demons from herself thank god. She can explode things, she can heal herself and use element magic, and can blow up things."  
  
" Hmm."  
  
" Sango whould you like to go with me to fight against Sakura."  
  
" Yes I whould, where are we heading first."  
  
" Well, first lets go thru the this forest, so to not attract attention. Then if my memory is correct there is town where we can get some information, possible a chance for me to get some information from a friend of mine. Then we should carefully think out what our next move is going to be."  
  
" That sounds good to me, who is this friend?"  
  
" Celes, a young god or godling."  
  
" I see, shall we go." She turned to look at the hanyou who was already starting out they traveled for some time making sure to be as quiet as possible. Soon they left the forest and found the town Kyra had mentioned. A young boy of about 17 was standing at the entrance to the town. He was about an inch taller then Miroku was. He had shoulder length sea green hair tied back, with bangs that fell in front of his face. The minute Luna saw him she got really excited. The boy raised his head allowing them to see his emerald eyes. He also had elvish ears. His eyes were glowing in exciment.  
  
" Kai-chan." He yelled and tackled the Half dog demon in a huge hug.  
  
" God damn you Celes you god damn moron. Stop hugging me or I'm gonna blast you." Kyra managed to get out. Celes let go in fear of his life.  
  
" Sango meet Celes." Kaira introduced the Taji-ya to the godling.  
  
" Hiya." Celes said cheerfully. Kyra hit him on the head with a mallet.  
  
" Hello." Sango said with a little cheerfulness but not much.  
  
" Kyra is he always this genki?" Sango asked the ready to strike half demon. Kyra droped the mallet on Celes' head.  
  
" Yea, and gets fucking annoying , take that as a hint godling."  
  
" Yes my love." When Celes' said that he got Kyra's trademark death glare and full hit of the mallet.  
  
" I'm sorry it was a joke please stop hitting me with mallet- sama." Kyra stopped but grabbed Celes by his shirt and began giving him death threats. Sango smiled as she watched the two friends bicker. She could see the deep friendship they held, they weren't in love, but they were good friends. She had a feeling that these two probally had had a deep friendship with Inu Yasha.  
  
" Celes did you know Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked the smiling boy. Kyra dropped him.  
  
"Yea I , what do you mean knew," Celes said thoroughly confused.  
  
" Celes, Inu-Yasha is dead. He was killed by Naraku." Kyra told her friend the sorrow coming back to her voice. Celes passed out from shock. Kyra sweatdropped heavly.  
  
" C'mon we better get him back to the inn." Kyra hefted him over her shoulder. Then they all headed to the Inn. They looked an interesting group. A hanyou,a Taji-ya, a godling and a gaint dog of sorts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Disclaimer: Kyra, Celes and Luna belong to me( Luna really belongs to me, she's actually my dog)  
  
Inu-Yasha belongs to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Don't sue I'm poor as hell.  
  
Please Review. Flames will be fed to Luna and the cats.  
  
Bya and woof 


	4. Hoshi Sama Returns

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" I can't believe he passed out." Sango said as she ordered food for them. They had gotten a room for 4 at the inn. Celes was uncouncious at the inn while they got some food.  
  
" Yea well, it is kinda like Celes, to pass out from shock." Kyra muttered.  
  
" You too are opposites."  
  
" Yup, he's the disgustingly cheerful one and I'm the semi silent and calm one, and Inu-Yasha was the in between us.  
  
" In between?"  
  
" Yea he was the middle guy, younger then Celes, older then me , never as cheerful as Celes. I doubt anyone chould ever be that cheerful. Never as quiet as me."  
  
" So all three of you were best friends then."  
  
" Yea, I bet Inu-chan never mentioned me or Celes."  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
" Probly because he was too scared of Celes' happy aditude, and he thought I was dead."  
  
" I see." Sango said knowing that the girl was hiding a lot or mabey not she didn't know.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Kyra was in a deep sleep. And Celes was awake. He and Sango were talking about Kyra.  
  
" Can you please tell me what you know of your friend, I want to know if there is anything Sakura knows about her that she doesn't know about herself." Sango asked the sea green haired godling.  
  
"Yup, tons." Celes' said in softly cheerfully.  
  
" He knows all about her past, but I think the only he could use against her is the fact that he killed her parents, brainwashed her sister Mei, and raped her."Celes replied then slapped himself on the head.  
  
"Shit, I wasn't suppose to tell you that." He muttered knowing that Kyra was going to rip his hide off.  
  
" I heard nothing, goodnight Celes." Sango said softly and she went to bed.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Morning Celes." Kyra muttered as she woke up grumply.  
  
" Morning Kai-chan." Celes yelled happily in her ears. She gave the master deaths stare and slamed a mallet into his head.  
  
" Kai I wish I coulda said goodbye to Inu-Yasha." He said unhappily after he recovered from the mallet. Sadness clouded the hanyou's eyes.  
  
" I wish I could have said goodbye as well Celes. I really miss him." Without warning Kyra fell to her knees. Fresh tears streaming down her eyes. She slammed her fists into the ground.  
  
" God damn you Naraku. I hate you for this." She sobbed out. Celes laid a hand On Kyra's shoulder.  
  
" Thanks Celes-chan, I needed that, and if you tell anyone about me crying. You get mallet-sama big time." She whispered to her friend. She then got up and ran down the stairs. Celes smiled and took off after her  
  
Downstairs.  
  
" Hoshi-sama your alive." Sango exclaimed.  
  
" Yes Sango I am, and by mearly luck alone." Miroku replied softly and hugged her. Sango smiled but then frowned when she felt Miroku touch her butt. She sent him flying onto the nearest wall.  
  
" Who was that Sango a friend of yours?" Kyra asked as she came down.  
  
" Yes he is a friend." Sango muttered darkly.  
  
Suddenly Kyra's hands were clasped in Miroku's.  
  
" Miss will you bear my child?" Miroku asked the young Hanyou. Kyra stared at him then Miroku went face first into the floor and Kyra hit his head with her mallet. Sango sweatdropped. Apparantly Miroku hadn't changed a bit since they had last met.  
  
" Who the hell do you think you are?" Kyra yelled for the first time in her life. Celes collapsed on the ground laughing. Sango laid a hand on Kyra's shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry, he asks that to every pretty woman he meets." She told the fuming girl gently.  
  
" Why?" Kyra asked the taller girl. So Sango told her about Miroku's curse. Then they all sat down and Kyra told Miroku about Sakura.  
  
" It seems we have many more long battles ahead of us." Was what he replied at the end of Kyra's story.  
  
" And you say you are a old friend of a Inu-Yasha and Naraku has claimed many of your memories." He asked for firm conformation.  
  
" Yes, Celes' was also a old friend of Inu-Yasha." She told him calmly while sipping her tea. Celes nodded vigorously and stupidly.  
  
" Unfortuntatioly I have bad news." When Miroku said this Celes' groaned and Kyra and Sango asked him what it was.  
  
" The Shikon no Tama was not destroyed. And that the Sesshou-maru has it and appears to be using it."  
  
" Well as long as he doesn't fight us we should be fine. He has no reason to come after us. Unless one of these two did something to make him hold a grudge." Sango replied calmly to Miroku's news.  
  
" I think Kyra did do something to him, when He fought Inu-chan one time." Celes said with a bit of fear in his voice.  
  
" I did? Who's Sesshou maru?" Kyra asked confused.  
  
Nobody said anything. But then Celes spoke up about the rumors he'd gather.  
  
" From the rumors, It seems Sakura is heading to the far west. She appears to be looking for something."  
  
" I guess we head west then." Sango said softly.  
  
" I've never been there before, so I'd rather get going as soon as possible." Kyra said outloud to the odd group.  
  
They left the Inn and headed to another forest. Following Kyra's super nose and Celes' rumors they started to trudge thru another forest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Disclaimer: Kyra, Celes and Luna belong to me. Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Don't sue I'm poor as hell right now. Ask if you want to use any of my original characters.  
  
Please Review. Flames will be fed to Luna and the Cats. 


	5. A ....... Attacks

*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The group of people were trudging thru a forest. Talk was very minimal. Kyra's face was emotionless. Celes was smiling as usual. Sango and Miroku were talking about the Shikon no Tama. Luna was looking worriedly at her mistress.  
  
Soon they came to a burned area. Kyra stared. Celes looked at it stupidly and thoroughly confused. Sango and Miroku looked at each other.  
  
" Apparently a demon was once here, or something to that matter." Kyra muttered quietly.  
  
"Hai" Miroku replied.  
  
" Lets continue on shall we." Sango asked the group. Suddenly some thing grabbed Luna by the ankle pulling her into the bushes. Kyra ran after the wimpering dog with worry in her amethyst eyes  
  
"What the hell is that?" Kyra asked to no one in particular. She drew her sword,; Miroku and Sango did the same with their own weapons when they joined her. Kyra rushed up to the squishy thingy and sliced it in half. Not knowing that it had its tentacles under the ground. The minute she struck the ground gave way.  
  
" Kyra!!!" Sango called for her newly found friend. Celes passed out once again. Luna whimpered  
  
" So it appears Inu-Yasha really is dead my lord" Jaken told the dog demon in front of him. Sesshou Maru decided not to reply. He whould never admit it but he was slightly saddened by his younger half brothers death. Sesshou Maru frowned as a familiar sent came to him. Hanyou. He started walking towards the sent, in the mood for killing something.  
  
" Jaken stay here and take care of Rin." He ordered the very ugly toad demon.  
  
" Yes my lord."  
  
Sesshou Maru continued walking until he came across the passed out Kyra . He stared down at the young hanyou. Her breathing was soft and gentle. Her blue crystal that hung loosely on her neck was showing. Her sword still clutched tightly in her hand. Sesshou Maru stared at the sword wondering how this small girl could wield it or if she did. A soft moan escaped her lips. He looked at her face. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her Cat like Amethyst eyes, the red flecs standing out paticulry. She stared at Sesshou Maru for a moment, slightly confused. This man that looked down at her looked a bit like Inu-Yasha. Sesshou Maru stared at her again, she resembled Inu-Yasha child hood friend that had punched him in the mouth very much. That girl had saved the reckless half demon with a punch that had sent him flying backwards. He had sworn to make her pay. He looked her over again. She was that girl, she had the same scar under her left eye. She looked slightly confused at what was happening.  
  
" Who are you girl?" He asked her coldly. She looked up at him. Her amethyst eyes wondering if she should answer. She stayed silent for a minute.  
  
" My name is Kyra." She replied keeping all emotion out of her voice as well. He didn't reply. So she was the little brat that punched him.  
  
" Um by the way who are you?" She asked sitting up. Sesshou Maru looked at her  
  
" You forgot who I am?" he asked her looking to see her reaction.  
  
" You look a bit like someone I Knew really well, and I can recall seeing you, but beyond that no can't remember." She told him sincerely.  
  
" SO you don't remember, how can that be? Tell me." He ordered her. The only problem with that was 1. Kyra didn't like being ordered. 2. She never obeyed orders. And 3. She got strange feelings from him, ones she never remembered feeling before in her life, so she was a bit nervous and confused.  
  
" I don't even know who you are so why whould I tell you." Kyra said stubbornly. Sesshou Maru looked at her. There was a hardness in her eyes that hadn't been there before, and the purple scars were new as well. He grabbed her by the neck.  
  
" You'll tell me if you value your life." He told her. She glared at him in one last moment of defiance. But then she sighed. Her head was starting to hurt  
  
" Fine I'll tell you but will you please release me first." She asked and replied at the same time. He dropped her. She rubbed her neck.  
  
" I'm a childhood friend of a hanyou called Inu-Yasha." At this Sesshou Maru looked at her.  
  
" I can't really remember anything because Naraku, Do you know who Naraku is?" She asked Sesshou Maru. He nodded silently and made a gesture for her to continue. She sat down.  
  
" Naraku hit me on the back of the head with some kind of short blade." She started and told him everything she had told Sango and Miroku. He looked at her again.  
  
" Since you don't even remember what you did to me, I will tell you, and then decide if I want to kill you." Sesshou Maru told her curtly, wanting to see if she whould run. However she nodded and sat still and attentive.  
  
" I was fighting with Inu-Yasha and you interfered by punching me in the face. I am Inu-Yasha's full blooded older Half brother."  
  
" Gomen Nasai." Kyra replied after he told her that. He stared at her, an apology was not what he had expected.  
  
" Can you tell me what I can address you as?" Kyra asked wanting to ask him something but not knowing what to call him.  
  
" I am a demon lord and my name as Sesshou Maru." Kyra had a look of surprise for second when he told her his name.  
  
" You have the Shikon no Tama then."  
  
" Yes and how whould you know of this?"  
  
" Oh rumors and such." She replied calmly. He regarded her carefully before standing up.  
  
" Stand up and come with me. I do not like Hanyous, but I may have use for you."  
  
Kyra nodded at this statement and sheathed her sword behind her back once again and put her crystal in her kimono so that it whould be hidden from view. She joined him walking behind him. As they walked back to where Jaken was watching Rin. A the ugly squishy thing attacked. Kyra sliced at it with great speed. The demon was hurt but not killed. Sesshou Maru merely looked at the demon. He raised his hand and swiped at the demon and said dokkasu. The demon looked like it wasn't effected it by it in the least.. Kyra cast a fire storm on it, removing its shield. Sesshoumaru used another Dokkasu and it was defiantly dead..  
  
" Well it appears you can fight well." He said giving the Hanyou a very rare comment.  
  
" Domo Sesshoumaru-sama." Kaira thanked him for the complement. Within minutes they reached Rin and Jaken.  
  
" Rin, Jaken this is Kyra." Sesshou-Maru introduced the hanyou with a bored town. Jaken glared at her like she was the most disgusting creature on the planet, Kaira could have cared less. Rin however took to her right away.  
  
" Your really pretty Kyra." Rin complemented the Hanyou female. Kyra blushed visibly. She could take a comment about how well she could fight, people did that all the time. No one had ever complimented on her looks. Celes called her his love to piss her off but never mentioned how she looked. Inu-Yasha said she looked a girl, she had never figured out what he meant by that remark.  
  
" Thank you Rin." Kyra thanked the 7 year old. Sesshoumaru had been staring at her blush.  
  
" What were you doing unconscious Kyra?" He asked.  
  
" Um I was fighting a demon, at least that's what I thought it was. When the ground gave way. I fell for a long time and then I passed out. I was traveling with three other people and my dog."  
  
" Who were the other people?"  
  
" Celes, a disgustingly cheerful and stupid godling. Sango, a Taji-ya, and Miroku, a monk."  
  
"…."  
  
"Sesshou-Maru-sama I'm hungry." Rin told the dog demon. He nodded and left.  
  
" You little brat…" Jaken started to say but Kyra sent him flying into the nearest tree with her right fist. Rin trotted happily over to Kyra and sat in her lap and began asking a ton of questions. Kyra answered all of Rin's questions with great patience. Patience that came from being friends with Celes. Kyra reached into her kimono, and pulled out a small-crystallized good luck charm.  
  
" Here Rin." She said handing the small trinket to Rin after she broke it in half.  
  
" Its really pretty, but why did you break it." She asked unknown to them Sesshoumaru was now listening to their conversation.  
  
" Where I was born there is an old legend about this good luck crystal. The legend says that you have to break it in half and give it to someone you think will like and need it. The crystal grows. It brings good luck, and protection. My sister gave me mine when I left our home. I think you might need it. The crystal also protects against sickness."  
  
" Wow thank you its really pretty." Rin said before putting it around her neck. Kyra smiled She had been the same way when Mei had given her hers when she was 6, when she had been forced out of the village. Just remembering was a little painful. Sesshoumaru then came back with a deer slung over his shoulder.  
  
" Here, Where is Jaken?" He asked when he put the deer down in front of the two girls. They both pointed to the passed out ugly toad demon. Sesshou Maru grabbed Jaken and Walked off.  
  
" Do you want me to cook?" Kyra asked the tiny human. Rin nodded. Kyra cooked up the deer. She gave some to Rin and ate some herself. Sesshou-Maru came back. He sat down and ate some of the deer to please Rin. Sesshou Maru had heard Kyra's friends looking for her. How they had done it that fast was a mystery. He didn't really care. Soon after they went to sleep. Sesshou Maru laying down on the grass. Jaken went as far as he could away from his master as he could. Since Sesshou Maru whould snarl at him and he didn't like the smell of hanyou or human. Kyra laid down a little bit away from the dog demon. Rin curled up next to Kyra.  
  
Rumiko Takahashi is god and owns Inu-Yasha.  
  
I do own Neko, Celes, Mei, and Luna.( Ask me if you want to use them.)  
  
Don't sue I'm poor as hell right now.  
  
Please Review Flames will be fed to Luna and my cats and possibly other peoples Animals too. So no flames okay even if you do I'll still write. So it doesn't really mean anything if you don't review or if you send flames. Bya . 


	6. Kotona

^*^******************^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kyra groaned as she felt something prod her in her sleep. She groggily opened her eyes. She found her self looking into Rin's widely grinning face.  
  
" Ohaiyo Kyra-chan." The genki girl said happily. Kyra gave a forced smile. She had never in all her life been a morning person. She let out another small groan as she gave her body the mental order to stand up. She didn't succed in standing up but she did in however manage to sit up. Sesshoumaru entered the clearing. He mearly looked at Kyra's sleepy form to acknowledge her presence. Kyra groaned, she needed something to wake up. Tea, beating the crap out of Celes, just something stimulating that whould rouse her senses. She somehow managed to stand up.She wanted to leave to go and find her friends. She had meant to slip away during the night as she so often did around other people. But she had slept which was rare. Last night she had felt safe and had slept. Which was rare. She uaslly had her guard up, or It was her job to keep guard. Celes often made her take that job, being that the young god of wind was a coward at heart. Suddenly she realized that Sesshou-Maru was looking at her. She blushed for some reason.  
  
" What the hell are you starring at?" She questioned him much more roughly then she would have normally. Kyra was also very very very very cranky in the morning. She hoped the dog demon would realize this. Apparantly he did.  
  
" Nothing, you seem to have something on your mind." He told her softly. She nodded. Glad that he hadn't decided to grab her by the neck again. Her neck was a little sore from yesterday.  
  
" Thanks for the hospitality and all but I really need to go find my friends." She sort of asked the dog demon.  
  
"Fine then, lets go find your friends." He replied then started to walk towards the sleeping toad demon. Kyra wondered briefly why He wanted to come with her. She shrugged. She didn't really care. But then again she didn't really care about most things. Jaken was not in the least bit happy about having to go with the Hanyou but knew better then say it out loud. Rin was extremely excited about the idea of traveling with Kyra. The traveling companions set out. Sesshoumaru let Kyra lead since she seemed to know where her friends were.  
  
____________________________----  
  
Celes looked around. He could defiantly fell Kyra nearby. Then something hit him from behind. Knocking him out cold. Something grabbed him, slung him over the shoulder and carried him off.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Kyra frowned, Her sense on Celes, just went out. That was weird, that ment that something happened to the godling. She sniffed. Well she could Smell Sango, Miroku and Luna. So if she followed that she could probably find them.  
  
She frowned , what had caused the godling's aura to diseaper. Well she whould probly find out later. She took another deep sniff, She could smell Luna, damn she had to give the dog a bath like bloody hell, Sango, who smelled not that bad for a human, And Miroku, who also didn't have that bad a smell for a human. She could catch a faint trace of Celes scent nearby, he smelled like peach blossoms on the wind. She decided to find the source of Celes' smell, then find out why his Aura had disappered.  
  
" Lets head this way." She told Sesshou Maru. He looked at her and and headed into the direction she had pointed. Suddenly Sesshou-Maru stopped. " Jaken take Rin back to the castle and stay there until I return." He then ordered Jaken, the ugly toad looked like he was about to disagree, but knew better then to voice his opinion. He gave Rin a look that said he hated her, then he gave Kyra a look of hatred and Disgust. Kaira said nothing her expersion was blank.  
  
" Come Wench." He ordered the silent hanyou. Kyra glared at him.  
  
" Wench?" She questioned trying to hold on to her temper.  
  
" You heard me wench now lets go."  
  
Kyra groaned, he was as bad as Inu-Yasha, but she whould never tell him that. but started to follow him, then she remembered something.  
  
" Hey how do you know what were following?" She asked  
  
"………" Was the reply she got. Kyra rolled her eyes.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sango sighed as she sat down, she was worried where Kyra had fallen,and now Celes had disappeared. She sighed again. She just hoped they found Celes soon, he was the one she was more worried about. Kyra seemed able to take better care of herself, then the godling. She hoped they found both of her friends soon.  
  
" I can't find any sign of him going this way Sango-chan." Miroku told her as he came out of the bushes. Sango frowned, she could remember Celes goin this way and what the hell was Miroku doing putting chan at the end of her name, well, They had other things to worry about like finding the idiotic godling.  
  
" He probably knocked himself out." Sango muttered as she stood up and began walking off. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She frowned.  
  
" Hoshi-Sama, don't you dare." She said a low growl in her voice.  
  
" Actuly I thought you looked a bit upset, and was going to comfort you." The monk said sounding hurt. " Both you and Luna." He muttered. Sango looked at the dog. The animal looked absultly miserable, she obviously wanted to get back to her mistress, but couldn't because she didn't have a clue, suddenly the dogs ears perked up slightly. She gave what whould seem like an important bark. Both Sango and Miroku looked at the dog.  
  
" I think she caught one of their scents." Miroku said. The dog looked ready to take off. Sango nodded. Luna took off with Miroku and Sango running behind her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^^**^*^^**^^*^*^**^^**^*^*^^**^*^^**^^*^*  
  
Later that day, around nightfall:  
  
Kyra and Sesshoumaru had been walking in silence all day. They finally reached a small clearing. Kyra could smell Celes here, but could not see him, she frowned. She looked around, then she smelled something else, it was a female ice or water demon smell. Kaira's frown became deeper. What in all the hells had happened to that annoying Godling. If he was so annoying why Was she bothering to look for him. She honestly didn't know. Suddenly she was aware that Sesshoumaru was staring at her  
  
" Nani" She asked.  
  
" We have to go that way." He pointed to the east. And walked off, she ran to catch up with him.  
  
" Who in paticuler are we looking for wench?" he asked quietly  
  
Kyra's reply was just as quiet  
  
" A young wind god, Celes." She frowned, there was a strange feeling about this part of the forest. Suddenly the red haired girl stopped, she frowned. She could definaltly feel 2 powerfull auras now. One was coming from Sesshoumaru, another one she couldn't place.  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama, something is here, nearby, I can't smell it or hear it but I an defiantly feel it." She said her voice so quiet that he could barely hear it. He nodded, He turned around to her.  
  
" Lets keep going, just stay quiet." He told her his voice very quiet as well. Kyra nodded a bit uneasy. He turned around, and kept walking. Kyra followed. Suddenly something hit her, she cryed out in pain, it was an water spell, and her being a fire element it really hurt. The blast opened up deep cuts in her side which dripped out blood. Sesshoumaru glared at the bushes.  
  
" Hmmm, So it appears you won't be fased easily." A young demon girl said as she stepped out of the bushes. She had very short ice colored hair, and icy blue eyes, her ears were pointed. Kyra let a growl out of her thourght.  
  
" Who are you water Youkai?" She asked.  
  
She smirked at the hanyou.  
  
" My name is Kotona. And now I won't have to hurt you if you come peacefully with me hanyou." She said calmly.  
  
Kyra glared." Go to Hell." She spat out.  
  
Kotona shook her head, then gave a evil smirk, and sent a quick spell at Kaira. The spell hit her but oddly enough did no damage. Then Kyra realized She could not move at all. Kotona sent a water blast that whould easily knock the hanyou out at her. Kyra knew the blast was coming at her.  
  
" Oh shit" She muttered, closing her eyes for the coming blast.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I don't own Inu-Yasha but Rumiko Takahashi does, don't sue I am so fucking poor it really is not funny.  
  
All flames will be fed to the four dogs staying at my house this weekend. Damn that's a lot, mind you there all smaller then my oldest cat. Please review. If anyone has any ideas on what I should do in the story, please let me know when you review, I'm starting to get a bit of a writers block. Runns for the hills in fear  
  
Well  
  
Bya woof (^.-) 


End file.
